Kidnapped To Do Homework
by Violet Horizon
Summary: Instead of sleeping in his warm, soft bed, Allen's kidnapped in the middle of the night by Road, strapped to a chair with duct tape, and has no choice but to do Road's homework against his will.


Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, I just wanna own a Allen plushie. . .

* * *

><p>The first thing that Allen noticed when he woke up was being strapped to a chair in front of a rounded, white clothed table filled with books and piles of paper. Allen blinked in confusion and looked around the gothic looking room which held candles that hovered in the air.<p>

At the end of the table sat Road reading one of the books, or at least attempting too, her eyes were just lazily skimming over the pages. She looked up and once she saw that Allen was awake, her bored expression turned to a frightening grin that made the boy shudder a bit. Allen tried to activate his Innocence, but even that couldn't surpass the duct tape that was strapped tightly around him. Even his legs were buckled in to avoid from running away whatever the Noah had planned for him. The only thing Allen could move was his head and his right arm.

"I'm glad you're awake, Allen!" Road exclaimed, tossing the book over her shoulder as she jumped onto the table and hugged the bewildered exorcist. "Now you can help me with my homework!"

"W—what?" Allen looked more closely at the books and the papers scattered all over the table, it was indeed homework.

"Here's a pencil." Road handed Allen a pencil and jumped back to her seat. "Now, this is all due tomorrow. I'd like to start with math first since I have a test in a few days."

"Wait, how did I get here and why do I have to do your homework?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"Well, I dragged you out of bed in the middle of the night, took you here and strapped you down with duct tape so you don't run away." Road bluntly answered. "Oh, and you have to do my homework 'cause I like you very much and I know you can do a better job than Tyki."

"I can hear you," Tyki appeared behind Road who was completely ignoring him as she handed a math book to Allen. "Oh hey, boy." Tyki waved to Allen who simply glared at him and opened the math book.

"How 'bout some poker after you do Road's homework." Tyki suggested.

"Not interested."

"I won't strap you down with duct tape or anything."

"Still not interested."

"You really don't like me, do you?"

Allen slammed down the book and would've activated his Innocence but he just glared at the Noah. "You killed off Soman after all the crap I had to do to save him and afterwards you almost killed me."

Tyki glared back. "It was the Tease that did most of the work; I merely just poked a hole through you."

"_Merely_ just poked a hole through me?"

"Hey! Allen is trying to help me with homework!" Road proclaimed. "He'll play with you afterwards, now go somewhere else unless you wanna help."

"Well, I have nothing else better to do." Tyki pulled up a chair and grabbed a book.

Road leaned over to Allen and whispered. "You better check Tyki's work, he's probably gonna write down the wrong answers."

"I don't know if I'll know the answers either." Allen remarked but Road just laughed and patted the exorcist on the head. "Of course you know the answers, Allen, why did I drag you all the way here?"

"'Cause you have a strange obsession with me?"

"Well there is that—"

"Roooooad-sama!" Relo popped out of nowhere and flew in between Allen and Road. "What are you doing, Relo! Why do you have an exorcist help you with homework, Relo! Are you out of your mind, Relo! What would Earl-sama think, Relo! Do you want a spanky, spanky, Relo?"

"What's so bad about Allen helping me with homework?" Road asked blankly. "Plus the Earl's taking a nap, he won't notice a thing. Now are you going to keep distracting us, or are you going to help too?"

"I will not help _that_, Relo!" Relo pointed to Allen who was busy reading the book and working on problems. The sooner he gets this done, the sooner he can get out of here.

"Thanks for joining in, Relo." Road threw several sheets of paper at the startled umbrella. "Please sit as far away from Allen and I as possible and start working."

"I will do no such thing, Relo!"

Road sighed and just ignored the umbrella as she peeked over Allen's shoulder. "So how are you doing?"

"Alright, the math problems aren't that difficult so I'll be done with those soon." Allen said as he wrote down some formulas rather quickly. He seriously needed to get out of here. . .

"Hey, boy, is this right?" Tyki showed Allen his answers to Road's geography homework. He had to name the countries in Europe on a map.

"No," Allen put aside the math homework and took a look at the map, automatically knowing that it was wrong. "Purple is not a country, that's France. Britain is not in the middle of the ocean, we would all be drowned by now. Italy is not called 'Pasta Land', Switzerland is not called 'Swiss-zur-land.' You drew a picture of a turkey in Turkey, spelled 'Hungry' instead of Hungary, wrote 'some big ass country' where Russia is supposed to be and for all the other countries. . . you just drew poorly drawn, sterotypical stick figures in them."

"So . . . they're not right?"

"You insulted an entire nation, of course it isn't right." Allen scribbled out all of the Noah's mistakes and wrote down the correct country names.

"At least I tried, and what did you do?" Tyki looked at Allen's work and frowned disapprovingly, figuring out that the boy's work was better and not liking it one bit. This pleased Allen as he smirked evilly and brought out his dark side.

"Looks like I'm better at you in poker _and_ homework." Allen chuckled.

Tyki didn't say anything and grabbed Road's chemistry homework, immediately working on it with a very ticked off expression.

Allen gave off another smirk before getting back to the math problems. The two were soon engaged in a race to see who would complete the work quicker and have the answers correct. Tyki wasn't going to lose to a bean sprout and Allen didn't like to lose at anything. Road watched this with interest as she had her legs folded on top of the table and sucked on a lollipop. Relo was hovering above her and arguing how this was a bad idea but the Noah was oblivious to him.

* * *

><p>5 long hours of non stop work later. . .<p>

Allen was about to fall asleep after doing so much work, but a familiar voice alerted him, making him groan in agony.

"Good evening, everyone!" The Earl pranced into the room and noticed Allen who had his face hidden in a book, not wanting to deal with this guy right now. "Oh hello, Allen! What a surprise to see you here. Oh, you're helping with Road's homework? That's very nice of you; maybe I'll spare your life for a little longer for that!"

"Earl-sama!" Relo hysterically flew over to the Earl. "How can you think this is good, Relo! Road deserves a spanky, spanky, Relo!"

"Are you helping too, Relo? How nice." The Earl pulled up a chair next to Allen who wanted to scoot his chair away but he couldn't. "So how are you doing, Allen?"

"Alright. . ." Allen avoided eye contact as he was busy writing on a sheet of paper, but it looked like he was now scribbling random words, now forgetting what he was supposed to write down and what subject he was doing.

"Good, good, how are your friends?" The Earl now asked, leaning his head closer to the exorcist who was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Fine, they're all sleeping right now and I should be too since it's the middle of the night." Allen muttered, scratching the lead of the pencil rather hard on the paper. He was so exhausted, but he couldn't fall asleep, especially since the Earl was just a few inches away from him.

"Good, good, so how are you coming along with the work?" The Earl kept on asking questions which made Allen want to bash his head with a book but he stayed calm as he spoke diligently.

"Just fine, I'm almost done with this . . . and Tyki over there is doing poorly, why don't you go check on him." Allen aimed his thumb back at Tyki who was ready to snap but he smiled slightly, he was pretty tired too.

"I'm doing fine as well." Tyki nodded, keeping a hospitable smile.

"Good, so are we almost done?"

Allen rubbed his eyes and looked at the sheet of paper in front of him; he realized that he subconsciously wrote down the names of everyone he knew including drawling sketches of them as dango. His stomach started to growl and he moaned, resting his head on the table. Sleep was starting to consume him and it didn't help that he was starving as well.

"Sleep . . . food. . . " Allen murmured, stretching out his arm and grasping at the air before letting his arm fall. "Have to stay awake . . . the Noahs . . . will draw on my face. . ." Allen's eyes finally closed as a trail of droll was already meandering out of his mouth.

"Allen?" Road got out of her chair and glanced at what the sleeping boy did on the paper. Her eyes brightened as she took hold of the paper and hugged it."Oh! This would be perfect for my art project! You even drew me, how sweet! And you drew Tyki—"

"What?" Tyki snatched the paper and frowned at it. "Why am I fat?"

"We're dango."

"What the hell are dango?"

"Japanese treats, now how are you coming along with my chemistry homework that you still haven't completed?"

Tyki tapped his fingers impatiently on the table before giving up and walking off to go to bed, but the Earl grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Now, now, Tyki, you need to finish up Road's homework before I allow you to go to bed."

"W—what!" Tyki cried. "Wait, the boy's asleep, why don't you wake him up and make him finish the homework!"

"No," Road disagreed as she clung to Allen. "Allen did the most work while you were messing up."

"I didn't understand any of it, that's why." Tyki argued back. "Plus, I was angry so I couldn't concentrate right."

"Are you still angry?"

"If you get rid of that boy, maybe my mood will change."

"Hmmm . . . "Road glanced down at Allen who was now snoring. "Okay, I'll bring him back."

* * *

><p>The next day. . .<p>

Kanda was walking down one of the corridors till he saw Allen coming out of his room with large circles under his swollen, red eyes. Allen stumbled up to Kanda dazedly, ready to drop to the floor.

Allen raised his head up and waved his hand limply in the air as he walked over to the exorcist. "Kanda . . .I had the craziest dream last night . . . the Earl was there talking with a big smile on his face. . . I never knew he could smile like that . . . its always attached to him . . . isn't that weird? And Tyki was there. . .we were competing against each other at. . . charades? And he was talking about butterflies . . . haha. . . I think he has an obsession with butterflies. And then there was Relo. . .yeah, he's actually a umbrella with a pumpkin attached to it, who knew? Oh, but the craziest thing was Road. I was doing her homework and then I was drawing . . . drawing dangos. . .you were one. . .and I made you the fattest. . . " Allen chuckled and his head dropped onto Kanda's shoulder.

"Get off!" Kanda pushed the now sleeping exorcist off of him and stormed off, muttering on how stupid the bean sprout was.

It was not till later that Allen came back to his senses, finding himself on the floor and wondering how the hell he got there. Then he remembered what happened last night and wondered why he even thought that duct tape would stop his Innocence from activating. Allen just ignored what happened the other night and walked off to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's why you shouldn't work on homework late at night, or else you'll be talking about the Noahs the next day and weird out your friends~ I just thought this was a cute idea, just a simple fic about Allen helping Road with homework with some Tyki, Relo, Earl and our favorite cold hearted exorcist, Kanda,


End file.
